


Unchained

by overdose



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Multi, Whips, Yaoi, gay ass shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cIEL'S BEEN NAUGHTY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchained

"Claude, Unchain Ciel... Ciel, strip." Alois demanded.

   
"What?! Are you crazy? There's no way in hell I'll strip for you!" Ciel pulled against the chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles.  
   
"Is that so?" Alois chuckled. "Oh, Ciel... You always know how to make me laugh." He snickered.  
   
"Sebastian, where the hell are you?!" Ciel thought to himself.  
   
Alois then approached Ciel, whip in hand. He pressed himself against Ciel, "Listen, you're going to strip... And if you don't, you can say goodbye to Sebastian.." Alois harshly whispered in Ciel's ear. He gulped, not knowing what to do.   
   
Alois smirked, licking Ciel's cheek. He pushed himself off, slamming Ciel hard against the wall. Alois motioned Claude to unchain Ciel's wrists. Following his master's orders, he did so.   
   
"Now, strip~!" The blonde shouted with excitement. Ciel stood there silently.  
   
"I said...NOW!" He shouted again, angrily. Ciel ignored his request.   
   
"Hm, you have nowhere to run... So I suggest you do what I say if you want to make it out of here, ALIVE."  
   
Alois slashed his whip against Ciel's leg. He cried,holding onto his leg.   
   
"There's more of where that came from." Alois laughed. Claude stood silently in the back,watching Ciel being tortured.  
   
"S-Stop-" Ciel whimpered.  
   
"You're nothing without Sebastian, are you?" Alois grinned, whipping Ciel again.  
   
"PLEASE, STOP!" Ciel shouted.  
   
Alois gasped, sarcastically holding his hand to his mouth. "How rude, yelling at your host." He said,whipping Ciel again. "Ciel, I don't want to hurt you—I don't like my bodies to be bruised up." He said smirking. "Better start, or you'll never see Sebastian ever again!" Alois added.  
   
"He's just a butler.." Ciel mumbled.  
   
"I'm getting tired of this Phantomhive, Claude!" Alois called for his butler.   
   
"Yes, Your Highness?" Claude stepped up.  
   
"Chain him again, I want you to strip him for me." Alois crossed his arms. Claude nodded, chaining Ciel's wrists again. He began to unbutton the boy's shirt.  
   
"How cute, isn't Sebastian supposed to undress you? Not me." Claude smiled, removing Ciel's shirt. He began to remove Ciel's pants.   
   
"NO!" Ciel cried.  
   
"Is someone insecure?" Alois laughed. "Let's see what he has, shall we?" He smirked.  
   
"NO!" Ciel shouted, struggling to get his hips away from Claude.   
   
"Stop that, you're only making it boring." Alois sighed, dropping his whip. Claude managed to somewhat remove his clothes, only leaving his underwear on.  
   
"Oh.." Alois licked his lips. He walked over to Ciel, cupping his face. "You're no fun," He taunted him. Leaning in, Alois presses his lips against Ciel's At first, he tried to move his head away. Alois' grip was too strong. 1 minute into the kiss, Ciel finally gives up. Alois pulls Ciel's waist closer to his body. Pulling his head back, he teases Ciel.  
   
"That wasn't bad now, was it?" Alois chuckled, pushing Ciel back onto the wall. He began to whip him and eventually they have angry sex with Claude and FIN. :) 


End file.
